What Love Can Do To Us
by LuminousDream
Summary: Love keeps us alive, but what happens if we were betrayed by the very same thing? R&R! Please no flames!
1. Default Chapter

Prologue: Anguish  
  
Disclaimer: Sadly, none of the yyh characters belong to me (although I wished Hiei did..*sighs*) , anyways, this is my first fic, so please be nice and no flames, they hurt, I kno this is pretty short, but I promise the next one will be longer! R&R  
  
Love..deception..betrayal..These words filled my mind as I stood there on the hill, letting the full, bright moon shine on my face, with my eyes closed, wind breezes blowing through my hair, with tears rolling down my face..thinking of the past..so much love, so much betrayal, heartaches.It is more then I can bear.. 


	2. Something More

*Disclaimer: No, none of the characters in yyh belong to me, although I wish Hiei did.::sighs::..well anyways, this is my first fic so please don't be too harsh, and please no flames, they hurt. R&R!! ^_^  
  
Chapter 1: Something More.  
  
"C ya Sakura!" a girl shouted to another girl who looked to be about 18. "Bye Khana!" Sakura shouted back to her friend. She then got into her silver Convertible and drove away from Trenton High, where she was a foreign exchange student from Japan. To everyone at Trenton High, Sakura was smart, beautiful, kind, and charming. She was adored by all the boys there, and envied by all the girls. No matter how popular and adored she was, she did not have a boyfriend. When she was asked why, she simply said that she hadn't found the right one yet, and maybe in the near future she would, and then she would end it with a sweet smile, but somehow her smile always seemed empty and sad, as if there was more to the reason.  
No matter how late, or how busy she was, Sakura always drove up to a secluded hill every night after she was done with everything. The hill was luscious and green, and it had a pretty good view of the city. At times she would just sit there, and gaze down at the city. At other times, she would just look at the moon when it was out, and she seemed to be deep in thought. She loved going up here because she was away from all the noise, and she could just relax and think to herself, alone. At least she thought she was. Sakura always felt a presence nearby, but she never found anyone. Never did she know that a pair of crimson eyes was watching her every move.  
Sakura remembered him well.his kisses, his hugs, that soft, soothing voice of his.She remembered it all.and yes, she also remembered how he had betrayed her, how he had left her there to die.oh the pain and sorrow.::You were such a coward, I risked my own life for you, and I thought that you would do the same for me. How naïve I was .:: She laughed bitterly at this. ::To think that you loved me enough to risk your own life for me.:: Tears of anger were now streaming down her face. "Coward!!!" She yelled out loud, as she punched a nearby tree and watched it crash to the ground. Her right fist was bleeding, but she didn't seem to notice. "Never again." she said quietly, as she collapsed onto the grass. 


	3. Chapter 2: A Dream Of The Past

A/N: Sorry that I haven't updated in sooo long, but half way through this fic, I lost inspiration for it, but then recently, a friend of mine gave me inspiration to continue..so let's start. ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: look at previous chaps!  
  
Chapter 2: A Dream Of The Past  
  
::Dream::  
She was running, and she didn't even know why. What she did know, was that a huge group of gangsters were chasing after her and her boyfriend. "Tien!" Sakura yelled as she was running, "Who are those people, and why are they chasing after us?!" She had gone to a picnic with Tien near the woods, but was now running franctically. Tien and Sakura ran to the edge of the cliff, where there was a bridge connected to the other side. "Well, I was, um gambling, and I lost all my money, so I, uh, borrowed money from them," Tien told her and panted for air at the same time. He then continued at a fast voice, before Sakura could say anything. "Since I owed them so much money, and knew there was no way I could ever pay all of it back, I ran. I never meant to drag you into this." Sakura was shocked. She then looked at him with sad eyes, and said, "Oh Tien, I thought you were going to quit gambling." They then froze as they heard footsteps. Sakura thought quickly of how to escape. She was mostly worried about Tien, since he did not know a lot of martial arts as she did, and would be hurt in a second. "Okay, what's done is done. Now we need to get out of this alive," Sakura said, " I want you to run onto the bridge, and do not stop until you get all the way to the other side. I'll hold them off for as long as I can. Then be ready to cut the bridge ropes as soon as I get off of it. Go now!!!" She told him. He gave her a quick kiss and said, " I love you." into her ear as he took off. Sakura watched him go halfway when she turned around to find the whole gang in front of her. "Run Tien, run!!!" Sakura thought. Then, out of the group, appeared a stout, fat man, who appeared to be the boss. He stepped out and walked towards her. "If you know what's good for you, you'll get out of the way sweetheart," he said. "And what if I don't feel like moving?" she replied with a smirk. The boss laughed, and said, " You got guts, I'll give you that, but I really don't think you want to know what'll happen if you don't cooperate." At the snap of his fingers, guns and knives out of nowhere, appeared everywhere, and each and every weapon was pointed towards her. "Now will you move my dear?" the boss asked her. Sakura smirked and said, " yea.like hell I will!" she shouted. She got ready to fight, as she heard the leader shouted out at the group to get her.  
  
So.What'd ya think? Before exiting, please click on that cute lil button that says review. You know you want to. R&R please!!! ^_^ 


	4. Chapter 3: Meeting Up With The Past

Chapter 3: Meeting Up With The Past  
  
*** Hey! Luminousdream here. Well I hope you've enjoyed my fic so far. It's my first time so be gentle. ^_^ So happy school's out! Nothing but holidays, and that means I can spend more time on my fics! Well, here's the 3rd chap.  
  
Disclaimer: look at previous chaps! (I'm too lazy to write it all out.over and over.() (::: = her thoughts)  
  
~still a dream~  
They all charged towards Sakura. Unfortunately for them, she was not someone to be messed with. She gave the guy on her right a good blow in the stomach, and dodged just in time from the guy on her left, who missed her with a knife by an inch. But then she felt a burning pain sear through her left arm. She had been too occupied with the guys on her left and right, that she had forgotten about the other guys. The guy behind her had shot her when she was off guard. Seeing as how Tien had had enough time to get to the other side, and that she was outnumbered, she turned to the bridge, and was about to take off, when she froze at the sight before her. There, on the other side, was Tien. He had a knife in his hands, and he was cutting the bridge ropes. When his eyes met hers, he mouthed an apology to her, and cut the last rope connecting his side to hers. Sakura couldn't believe what had just happened, all she could do was stand there, and watch him, until he ran out of sight. It felt too cruel and went by so quick for it to have seem real, but it was true, and it was betrayal. She then snapped out of her trance, and realized where she still was. She turned around, only to receive another bullet through her right leg. She fell down hard, and struggled to get up, but it was no use. A shadow covered her, as the boss of the gang walked over to her, with a gun in his hand. "She should have listened you foolish girl, but it's too late to regret that now, because you're going to die." He was about to pull the trigger, when Sakura saw him get slashed across the stomach with a sword. The owner of the sword was not revealed to her, since his back was turned to her. All she could see and remember, was a figure in black with his sword, slashing through the flesh of the gang, before she blacked out.  
~End of dream~  
Sakura then woke up in sweat from her nightmare. She gave a moan of pain as her head throbbed painfully. She put a hand to her head, and thought of what happened after that. Everything had started and ended so quickly. After the black out, she remembered waking up in the hospital with her friends and family around her, sick with worried. When she asked how she got here, no one knew. One of the nurses had just found her outside the emergency door, and she was brought in to be treated for. She then ended her thoughts, and looked up to observe her surroundings. She was on the couch in a room. That was pretty much it. The room looked normal like any other room. It also had a balcony, so she assumed that it was an apartment, since it looked too small to be a house. It was however very nice. She also noticed that her right fist had been bandaged up. ::I guess I hurt myself when I punched that tree.:: she thought, as she looked at it. "You're awake I see." Sakura jumped, a bit startled at the voice, and turned around to see who it was, only to find herself looking straight into a pair of crimson eyes.  
  
Well hope you enjoyed it. I wonder who this new stranger is. *cough cough- Hiei -cough, cough * Well, guess you'll just have to see! ^_^ 


End file.
